blackchessfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Fate/Prototype
Wojna Świętego Graala, pochłania co cykl wiele istnień, przynajmniej 7, dusz bohaterów przyzwanych przez mistrów, istnieje 7 klas: Rycerz, Lansjer, Mag, Jeździec, Strzelec, Berserk, Zabójca. Słudzy. 1.Rycerz: Król Artur, Znany jako Arturia. Królowa Wielkiej Brytanii i wybitny rycerz. Surowo trzyma się kodeksu rycerskiego, nie ima się, żadnego zadania. Przykładny Rycerz i Król... Jak się okazało za bardzo. Zatraciła się wq swoich ideałach. Szlachetne Widmo- Ekskalibur, posiadając obie ręce zdrowie, potrafi przywać ostrze pozwalające zabić nieśmiertelnych, bogów, odgnić ciemność, przywołać światłość i nadzieję wszstkich bohaterów. 2.Jeździec: Córka Czarnobrodego- Ruda piratka, która odziedziczyła po ojcu, załogę i statek. Jest piekną, zmysłową ale i wspaniałą pod względem rozwagi i strategii mimo, ostrego temperamentu piratem. Nie wiele o niej wiadomo, ale jest wysoce uzgolniona w walce szpadą po ojcu, która pozwala na kontrolę statku, bez potrzeby angarzowania załogi. Szlachetne Widmo- Jej szlachetnym widmem, jest gigantyczny okrętowiec, z ogromnymi działanim z tyłu, przodu i po bokach statku, nadaje się do mieszkania, ukrywania i walni na nim i nim samym. Świetne pojazd do podróży nie tylko morskich ale i powietrznych, oraz do walki z osobą, która specjalizuje się w walce na dystans. 3.Lansjer: ''' Hrabia Dracula- Ten sławny na cały świat psychol, który wbijał ludzi na pale. Wszyscy myślą, że był świrem. Okazuje się, że nie był. Był on magiem, który za tą pomocą przyzwał demona, który wszedł w jego ciała i zmienił go w potwora, muszącego pić ludzką krew. Wygląd jak facet po 40, ubrany jak Szlachcic, z czarno-czerwoną peleryną. dość blady, rzadko okazujący uczucia. W głębi serca, jednak wie, że źle zrobił. Chciał uzyskać moc demona, żeby uratować umierającą żonę. Jednak, nie udało mu się to.Jego żona nie przeżyła ożywienia i jej dusza została potępiona. Zgorzkniały, siedział do końca swoich dni na tronie. '''Szlachetne Widmo- Jego szlachetne widmo, to szkarłatny Demon, pozwala mu ona na kontrolę innych istot oraz krwi, potrafi kontrolować umysły, oraz jest prawie nieśmiertelny, żeby go pokonać trzeba mu srebrem przebić serce. To uniemożliwia mu regenerację i przez to, że krew przestaje mu płynąć w żyłach umiera. Potrafi tworzyć sobie armię nieumarłych wojowników(z krwi tworzył lance, którą przebijał ludzi, który zmieniali się po tym w Zombie). Master: Został przywołany przez wybitnego maga, który współpracuję z magicznym rządem. 4.Mag: Lorentz Azjel (naprawdę: Yuukihira Sajyou)- Starszy brat Manaki, bohater z przyszłości, w czasie serii był zamknięty w kokonie i przechodził przemianę w pół demona. Ich rodzina badała czarną magię, chłopak brał udział w eksperymencie, wessało go do portalu i tak oto zniknął, Manaka nigdy nie pogodziła się ze śmiercią brata. Chłopak to otyły i to poważnie, biało blady człowiek siedzący na ozdobnym całym metalowym wózku inwalidzkim. w okół oczu i palców czarne cienie, jego oko niebieskie, drugie żółte i pokryte żyłami(również w koło oka), na głowie widnieją mu przyciemniane u końców czarne kozie rogi, a na plecach skrzydła w tym samym odcieniu, ma długie paznokcie. Jego osobowość jest skomplikowana, poznajemy go jako lekko niepełnosprawnego, trudno się z nim porozumieć, nie daje znaków życia. Jednak dba z całych sił o swoją Master. Chłopak posiada niezwykłe umiejętności magiczne strzały energii, tarcze, lewitacja czy magia żywiołów to dla niego pryszcz. Jednak nic nie wiadomo o jego Szlachetnym Widmie. Mistrz: Manaka Sajyou 5.Strzelec: Gilgamesh- 1/4 człowiek, 3/4 bóg. Krół uważający się za byt idealny, a jego własnością jest wszystko co widzialne i nie widzialne. Blondyn w złotej jak jego czupryna zbroi, większość pań, na jego widok mdleje. Nienawidzi jak ktoś podważa jego nieskazitelność. Szlachetne Widmo- Brama Babilonu. Szlachetne Widmo pozwalające na otwarcie drogi, do skarba samego Gilgamesha, moża, znaleźć tam bronie pozwalające Ekskalibur(niekompletny), niszczące iluzje, zatrzymujące samych bogów. Praktycznie nieskazitelna moc, równa Królowi Bohaterów. 6.Berserk: Cerber- Znany z wielu legend pies, strzegący bram piekieł, wiele razy uciekał z piekła, prawda o nim jest taka, że nie jest to gigantyczny pies, a a człowiek, bardzo przystojny młody człowiek posiadający, brązowe włosy, fioletowe oczy, oraz czarno szarą zbroję z hełmem i naramiennikami w kształcie głów psów. Gdy nie ma zbroi jest on miłośnikiem poezji, literatury, wszystko go cieszy, jest spokojny i opanowany. Jednak gdy tylko założy zbroję, zmienia się w całkowitą bestię, słuchającą jednak w 100% swojego pana. Posiada umiejętność zmiany każdego przedmiotu który dotknie w mroczną broń, moc ma podobną do Lancelota, jednak to nie jego Szlachetne Widmo a klątwa jaką na niego nałożył Tartar, puki ma zbroję i czegoś dotknie to jeśli to żywe, umiera, a jeśli martwe, zmienia się w broń. Szlachetne Widmo- '''Jego szlachetne widmo, to potrójna osobowość, posiada 3 Szlachetne widma. Jedno to umiejętność przemiany w 3 głowego psa wielkości budynku i zianie ogniem przy tym. Drugie to umiejętność otwierania bram Hadesu i wciąganie ludzi do środka za pomocą płonących łańcuchów. Trzecie i jego główne szlachetne widmo to szalona krew. Jego krew jest trujący, jest jak kwas, gdy ktoś go skaleczy, zniczy mu broń, a jego rana wszystko się zagoi, gdy ktoś go ukąsi umrze, nie działa to jednak na magiczne przedmioty takie jak Ei czy Ekskalibur. Master: '''Jinako Carigiri- Młoda, okularnica, mocno roztrzepana, uwielbiająca słodycze i niezdrowe jedzenie. Nie radząca sobie w kontaktach z innymi ludźmi. 7.Zabójca: Joan of Arc- Jest bardzo podobna do Saber, wyglądają właściwie jak bliźniaczki, różnią je fryzura i ubrania. Joana też biegle posługuję się Francuskim, z innymi językami na problem, gdzie Saber nie ma żadnych problemów. Szlachetne Widmo- Takie same jak przy Lanserze z Fate/Zero. Lub Barnaba Słoikowski- Jest prawdziwe imię Bazyliszka, na człowieka został rzucony urok, przez co zmienił się w bestię, starał się nie wychodzić na górę ponieważ straszył tym ludzi. Jest on zamkniętą w sobie osobą i bojącą się swojej potwornej natury. Wygląda: Młody chłopak około 12-13 lat, przestraszony, bojący się praktycznie wszystkiego, wstydzący się kobiet, nie potrafiący sobie poradzić z wieloma rzeczami. Szlachetne Widmo- Postać bestii z księgi apokalipsy, zmieniający w kamień wszystko w koło.(Klasa Monster- dodana ponieważ po zakończeniu przyzywania sług spróbowano przyzwać kolejnego, udało się przyzwać jego, dostał on klasę Monster. Jest to klasa bardzo podobna do klasy Berserk jednak, mniej rozwścieczona, a bardziej potworna. Klasa ta jest nazywana klasą -1. Master: Jego mistrzynią jest 21 latnia, dziewczyna żyjąca na chwilą(wiele osób myśli, że jest bezdomna), nie mająca wstydu, pozytywnie nastawiona do świata. Pochodziła ze szlacheckiej rodziny magów, jednak uciekła z domu. Nagłówek sekcji Tutaj napisz treść drugiej sekcji strony.